1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to audio devices, and more specifically to a system that allows a wireless headset to be easily transferred between various gaming platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evolution of gaming has created the need for more advanced audio and communication solutions. A gamer wishing to utilize a personal headset during game play wants a better audio experience without the need to be physically tethered to a single gaming platform, such as a personal computer (PC), a gaming console from Microsoft®, Sony®, Nintendo®, or any other gaming platform. In addition, there are more multiplayer games that allow multiple players to play in the same game environment at the same time. For these multiplayer games, players at remote locations have the ability to converse with each other, sometimes referred to as chat audio, and listen to game audio simultaneously through the use of a single headset. Many gaming platforms separately provide both chat audio and game audio through multiple different connectors that are typically separately wired to a headset. For example, for PlayStation® 3, the game audio stream is through an RCA connection located in the back of the console and the chat audio stream is through an USB connection located in the front of the console. Thus, in order to receive both game audio and chat audio, the headset is connected to both the USB connector (i.e., digital signal connector) and the RCA connector (i.e., analog signal connector), and the headset electronics mix the two audio streams. If a gamer then wishes to use the headset to play a game on a different game console, he/she would unplug the USB and RCA connections, and then reconnect the headset to the USB and RCA connections on a different console. Alternately, if a gamer wishes to use the headset to play a game on a PC, he/she would unplug the USB and RCA connections from the first console, and then connect the headset to a USB connector on the PC, which is typically configured to transmit both game and chat audio streams through the USB connection.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved audio system that allows a user to easily and rapidly move an audio receiving headset between many different types of gaming and/or PC platforms. Moreover, there is also a need for a wireless audio receiving headset that can be moved between game consoles and/or PC type platforms without the extra costs of duplicating the electronics for all the connected systems.